<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tie by xXAnaloceitXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070730">The Tie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx'>xXAnaloceitXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, Hemipenis, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Deceit, Sub Virgil, breath play, dom logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how Logan thought his day would go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Analoceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan had looked all around his room for his favorite tie. He let out a frustrated sigh and put on the old one. He then went out to the living room to see who was there. When he got there, he saw Roman and Patton on the couch, Remus in the chair beside the couch. They were watching a Disney movie, a bowl of popcorn in Remus’s lap and one between Patton and Roman. They looked up when they noticed his presence. </p><p>“Something the matter, Specs?”</p><p>“I can’t find my other tie, have you seen it by chance?”</p><p>Roman shook his head and focused on the movie again. Patton did the same and Remus made no indication that he had even heard the question. Logan sighed again and went into the kitchen, deciding to make some tea. He made a cup and went back out to the living room. He sat in the floor in front of Roman and Patton, sipping his tea, trying to think of where the tie could have gone. He then thought of his boyfriends, but dismissed it. They would’ve asked before they took it, right? They knew how meticulous he was about his ties.</p><p>He sighed, taking his cup into the kitchen and putting it in the sink. He leaned against the counter and continued to think. It was here in the mindscape he was sure of it. He sank out and popped up in Deceit’s room, immediately beginning to sweat because of the heat lamp. His part snake boyfriend was laying on his bed, phone in hand. It looked like he was reading something. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. Deceit immediately locked and hid his phone. Well that was suspicious and would be addressed, but Logan was here for a reason.  </p><p>“Have you seen my tie?”</p><p>Deceit shook his head.</p><p>“Ok, how do I know you’re not lying to me?”</p><p>“You know I don’t lie to you, precious”</p><p>Logan nodded.</p><p>“Why are you being suspicious? What were you reading?”</p><p>Deceit’s human half of his face blushed and he pulled his cover up a little higher on himself. </p><p>“Nothing”</p><p>Logan smirked. </p><p>“Now what happened to you don’t lie to me?”</p><p>Deceit let out a whine and closed his eyes. He then opened them, sat up, and looked at Logan. </p><p>“It was fanfiction”</p><p>“Of us?”</p><p>Deceit nodded and looked down at his hands. </p><p>“Was it that ‘smut’ that Remus is always on about?”</p><p>Deceit nodded again and Logan saw the blush on his face get worse. Logan made a mental note to come back later and find out what was making his boyfriend blush so much.</p><p>“I’ll be back”</p><p>He then sank out and popped up in Virgil’s room. What he saw was not what he expected to see when he appeared in the anxious side’s room. He saw Virgil on his bed, Logan’s tie around his neck, his hoodie on, and a pillow between his legs. He also saw that Virgil was very hard and seemed to be close. When he listened he could hear him begging to cum and Logan had to stifle a moan. He cleared his throat to make his presence known and Virgil immediately stopped and went red. </p><p>“L-Logan”</p><p>“I see someone was missing me”</p><p>Virgil let out a whine and his hips bucked forward, causing him to moan. He gave Logan a pleading look and Logan moaned. He then thought of Deceit and decided he could take care of two issues at once. He walked over, placing a hand on Virgil’s hips. Virgil looked at him, panting. </p><p>“Deceit’s room. Now”</p><p>Virgil let out a whine and sank out, Logan following him. When they got to Deceit’s room, Deceit was panting and had his phone back out. Logan could see the story he was reading was still there and he smirked. This was going to be better than he thought. He saw that Deceit had one hand under the cover and one holding his phone, it didn’t take a genius to know what he was doing. </p><p>“Both of you on the edge of the bed”</p><p>They moved to obey, sitting with their legs spread on the edge of Deceit’s bed. Logan walked up and grabbed the tie around Virgil’s neck, pulling it so Virgil had to look up at him. Virgil let out a whine at the look in Logan’s eyes. </p><p>“You’re both such needy sluts. It hasn’t been <em>that</em> long since I fucked you has it?”</p><p>They both let out whines and Logan pulled on the tie. </p><p>“Answer me, slut”</p><p>“It’s been two weeks, Sir”</p><p>Logan nodded, apparently it had been longer than he thought. He let go of the tie and let Virgil bow his head again. He went over to Deceit and placed a hand on his chin, lifting his head so he had to look up at him. </p><p>“Tell me what was in that story that got you so worked up, pet”</p><p>Deceit let out a moan. </p><p>“Y-you let me fuck you, Sir. W-with both of my cocks”</p><p>Logan hummed and dropped his hand, taking a few steps back so he could look at both of them. This wasn’t how he had planned his day, but he wasn’t complaining either. He stood and thought of what he wanted to do. They each had broken a rule so a punishment would be suitable, but it had been longer than he thought so maybe he wouldn’t punish them. He decided he wouldn’t punish them. The thought of both of Deceit’s cocks inside of him was appealing, though it would take a lot of stretching. Logan decided on what he wanted to do and nodded to himself. He then walked to stand in front of Virgil. He pulled the tie up, making the other side look at him again. </p><p>“Remember your safeword?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir”</p><p>“Good, we’re gonna try something new”</p><p>He saw the excitement in the other’s eyes and smirked down at him. He pulled the tie off, and put it on the other properly. He used a slipknot, easy to remove and adjust. He then looked to Virgil to see if he was still okay with this. When he got a nod he tightened the tie, cutting off the others air supply a little. He saw the other panic for a second and loosened it again. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. </p><p>“Sir, please. Do it again?”</p><p>Logan gave him a critical look, then tightened the tie slightly. He then saw the arousal in the anxious side’s eyes. He tightened a little more, his free hand falling to the other’s cock. He began stroking slowly and tightened the tie a little more. He heard a small moan come from the side in front of him and Logan had to stifle his own. He looked over and saw that Deceit was gripping the edge of the bed, trying to keep from touching himself again. </p><p>Logan slowly loosened the tie and took his hand away from the cock, earning a whine at the loss. Logan moved over to Deceit and wrapped a hand around his human cock, earning a moan from him. After a few strokes he pulled his hand away, backing up to look at them again. He smirked as he saw them, panting, disheveled, and desperate. He decided they had waited long enough. </p><p>“On the bed, both of you”</p><p>They scrambled up onto the bed and laid on their backs. Logan thought about a toy that would definitely stretch him enough for both of Deceit’s cocks. The problem was that toy was in his room and he didn’t really wanna leave these two alone. He then sighed and decided that it was necessary if he was going to do this. </p><p>“I’m going to my room to grab something. No touching yourselves or each other, understood?”</p><p>They both nodded and Logan smiled. He sank out appearing in his room. He walked to the closet, getting in a box on the shelf. He pulled out a toy that was big in girth, but the length wasn’t that bad. It would definitely stretch him enough for both of Deceit’s dicks. He sank out, popping up in Deceit’s room again. He saw that they had listened to him and were in the same position he left them in. </p><p>He hid the toy behind his back and walked over to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube, closing the drawer again. He walked over to the bed, setting the bottle down. He then pulled the toy out from behind his back, smirking at the gasps it earned. He then heard a moan from both of his boyfriends. He climbed on the bed and sat at the feet of his boyfriends. He grabbed the bottle and put some on his fingers. He inserted one into himself and let out a moan. He put another finger in, scissoring them. </p><p>He glanced up to see the two sides in front him panting. Their cocks hard and twitching, both flushed and desperate for him. He inserted another finger and let out another moan. He removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again. He put a generous amount on the toy, hearing a moan from Deceit. He glanced up to see Virgil’s hands twitching, smirking as he knew the other was dying to get some friction. He saw Deceit had his eyes trained on him, panting harder. He placed the toy at his hole and slowly pushed in. He pushed in slowly, panting as it stretched him open. He let out a moan as it hit his prostate. He heard a moan from the two in front of him as the toy bottomed out inside of him. </p><p>Logan moaned as he pulled the toy out just as slowly. He moved it in and out so slowly that it felt like he was teasing himself. He finally pulled it out all the way, setting it out of the way. He motioned for Deceit to move behind him. Deceit quickly got behind him and moaned when he saw how stretched Logan was. Logan then motioned for Virgil to move closer. He placed himself between Virgil’s legs, grabbing the bottle of lube again. He placed some on his fingers again and pushed a finger inside Virgil, loving the moans it earned him. He inserted a second and scissored them. He put another finger in and Virgil gasped. Logan looked to his face to see the pleasure crash over him. Logan let out a moan and removed his fingers. </p><p>Logan lined himself up with Virgil and looked up at him. When he got a nod he slowly pushed in. He kept going until he bottomed out, Virgil panting and moaning.  He then gave a nod to Deceit and felt him slowly push into him. When he bottomed out they all moaned. Deceit slowly pulled out and Logan followed his pace with Virgil. They set up a slow pace, the room filling with moans and gasps. </p><p>“Sir! Please!”</p><p>“Please what, slut?”</p><p>Virgil moaned. </p><p>“Faster please!”</p><p>Logan glanced behind him to Deceit and got a nod. They set up a fast and brutal pace. Logan could tell that his boyfriends were getting close and he was determined to get them to finish. He slammed into Virgil and he screamed at the sensation. He pulled Virgil up by the tie and kissed him. Virgil pulled away, breathless. </p><p>“Sir, please! M-may I cum?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>Logan slammed in again and felt Virgil clamp down as he screamed. He came hard, getting cum on his stomach and Logan’s chest. He could tell that Deceit was on the edge and glanced behind him. He saw the fight on his face and let a small smile grace his face. He placed a hand on Deceit’s shoulder, stilling him. He then turned so he was laying on his back next to Virgil. Deceit slammed into him and Logan let out a loud moan. Deceit set up the fast pace again and was panting in no time. </p><p>“S-sir, please!”</p><p>“You can cum, pet”</p><p>Deceit slammed in again, stilling as he filled Logan to the brim. Logan let out a moan at the feeling, his hands twitched as he tried to keep from touching himself. This was about them not him, he could take care of himself later. Deceit collapsed next to him, before Logan crawled over him, putting him in between them. He wrapped both of them up in his arms and pulled them close. He whispered reassurances to them, bringing them back to the present. </p><p>Virgil gave Deceit a look and they shared a nod. They moved so Logan was back in the middle. Deceit kissing and licking at his neck while Virgil moved down to lick at his cock. Soon Deceit moved down to join Virgil. They both licked up from the base to the tip causing Logan to cry out. They took turns taking him into their mouths, sucking him down to the base. Logan screamed as they both licked up his length again. He tried to warn them that he was close, but all that came out was moans. He came as they stroked him, both of them letting some hit their faces. Logan came down panting and gave them a smile as they came and laid on either side of him. </p><p>Deceit carried him to the bathroom that was connected to Deceit’s room and started the shower. Once the water was the right temperature, they stepped in and supported Logan in between them. They got cleaned up and then Virgil carried him back to the bed. They laid on either side of him and wrapped him up. The whispered reassurances to him and placed kisses to his forehead. They then laid their heads on his chest.</p><p>“Virgil”</p><p>Virgil hummed a response without looking up at him. </p><p>“If you want one of my ties, I’ll give you one. You just can’t have that one”</p><p>Virgil hid his face in Logan’s chest and Logan ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Dee”</p><p>Deceit hummed a response, turning so his snake eye was looking up at him. </p><p>“If you ever want to try anything, let me know”</p><p>Deceit also hid his face in Logan’s chest. Logan ran his other hand through his hair and smiled. Soon he heard their breathing even out and looked down to see them both asleep. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>